The conventional badminton rackets are generally made of a fiber-reinforced plastic material. In the process of making the conventional badminton rackets, the fiber reinforced material, such as carbon fiber or glass fiber, is first impregnated in the thermosetting resin, such as epoxy resin, to form a plate. A plurality of the plates are then stacked together and wound to form a tubular structure, which is then arranged in a molding tool. A badminton racket frame is formed in the molding tool which is heated under pressure. Such a badminton racket as formed is light in weight and is provided with an excellent elasticity; nevertheless it is not resistant to pressure. In addition, the shaft of the badminton racket is rather vulnerable to severance.